1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hair curling device and more particularly to hair curlers/rollers used to style hair.
2) Description of Prior Art
Hair curlers are well known in the prior art and are available in many different diameters to allow a user to produce different sizes and styles of curls in a user's hair. Hair curlers are for changing the shape of hair prior to final style. Thus, it has been necessary for a user to own multiple sets of curlers with different diameters if variations in curl size and style are desired. However, there are practical disadvantages to owning multiple sets of conventional hair curlers. Such disadvantages include the added cost of additional sets and the storage of the additional sets.
Conventional hair curlers maintain a cylindrical shape even when not in use. A typical individual curler takes up two to four inches in diameter plus about one to four inches in width. With a set of curlers having up to a dozen or more individual curlers, it is clear that additional sets of curlers of different diameters would occupy a great deal of space and thus present a storage problem for the user. This can be particularly troublesome while traveling, when storage space is precious.
To avoid having additional sets, there is a need for a hair curling device which can be adjusted to form hair curlers of different diameters. Moreover, there is a need for a hair curling device which, when not in use, can be stacked thereby taking up less space than conventional curlers.